12 Days of Minewt
by You're The Doctor Harry
Summary: This is based off of a 12 Days of Christmas prompt I found! It is a collection of one shots about Minho and Newt and them falling in love. They will include dancing, figgy pudding, mistletoe, tradition, gifts, cold, lights, music, fire, color, naughty and nice, and baby its cold outside. Lots of fluff, no smut, and hopefully pretty good! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, so this is my very first fanfiction, so I hope you all like it! I do not think I will be able to update this every day, in fact I know that I can't. So some of this might not come until after the new year, but thats ok, prolong the Christmas spirit, right? haha. These stories will not be in chronological order or have anything to do with each other, but some might (I will mention if they have any connection to previous stories). Anywho, hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the lovely James Dashner and the songs all belong to their respective owners.

/

Dancing

Minho couldn't sleep. Of course he couldn't, it was Christmas Eve, and he still had not grown out the stage of childhood where no matter what you try, you can't fall asleep the night before Christmas. He tried reading, playing on his Xbox, watching 4 episodes of _Doctor Who,_ and listening to music, but nothing was working. And it was 2 in the morning.

A few miles away, Minho's boyfriend of 10 months, Newt, was also lying awake. He had tried many similar things, but he still couldn't fall asleep, despite the fact he had gotten up at 7 that morning to do some last minute Christmas shopping. He turned on the radio and heard that there was going to be a blizzard starting in an hour. There would be over 2 feet of snow by noon the next day, and it was unlikely that the roads were going to be cleared until December 26. "Well, that ruins my plans of going to visit my parents. The 4 hour drive is almost impossible to make without 2 feet of snow, there's no way I can make it during a blizzard" Newt mumbled to himself.

Back in Minho's apartment, Minho decided he had had enough of trying but failing to fall asleep. Honestly, shouldn't he have grown out of that stage by now, getting so excited for Christmas that you can't sleep at all the night before? He was 24 for heaven's sake! He turned on the radio, and heard them talk about the same blizzard that Newt had heard about. He was planning on spending Christmas with his mom and sister, but by the sound of it, his flight was going to be delayed. He went on his computer and checked his emails. Yep, the flight was delayed until December 26. He forwarded the email to his mom, saying that he wouldn't be able to come for Christmas dinner until the day after Christmas. He wondered what he should do, since his plans were cancelled because of the upcoming snow. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He grabbed his phone and stepped out the front door of his apartment. He had made it all the way down the the three flights of stairs and out the door before he realized that _blizzard_ means _really shucking cold out_ and all he was wearing were his Oscar the Grouch fleece pajama bottoms and a tee shirt. He ran back into his apartment and tried again, this time with his coat and a Santa hat.

He got in his car and started driving and turned on the Christmas station then began singing along. "CUZ BABY ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He belted at the top of his lungs. He thought about Newt as he sang it, because now that his plans were cancelled, all he wanted for Christmas was Newt. So, he was driving to Newt's house. He pulled in the driveway of the duplex that Newt was renting and saw all of the Christmas lights that he and Newt put up about a month ago. He smiled at the memory. Since he had an apartment on the fourth floor of his building, he couldn't decorate the outside of his house except for a few lights around the inside of the windows that could be seen from the outside, and intense indoor decorating. Newt, on the other hand, was renting a duplex complete with a front and back yard. The Sunday after Thanksgiving, the two had put up bunches of different lights and decorations. He got out of the car and opened the front door of Newt's house just as the first snowflakes were beginning to fall.

Newt had just finished texting his mum that he wasn't going to be able to make it for Christmas when he heard his door open. "What was that?" He thought. He wondered if it was the wind blowing the door open because he forgot to lock it, and then he wondered if someone was breaking in. He walked down his tinsel covered stairs (Minho's idea, not his) and into the front hall. He smiled at the sight. It was Minho, dressed in his Oscar the Grouch pajamas and he had a Santa hat on his head. Minho hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Newt," before kissing him quickly on the lips. Newt pulled back with a gasp. "Your lips are freezing," Newt said. "Sorry" Minho apologised. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Minho asked. He just now realized that Newt might have been asleep. "No, you didn't," Newt answered. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Neither could I," Minho said before kissing him again, this time longer since his lips had had a chance to warm up. When they broke apart, they realized that the radio was still playing. "SANTA BABY, JUST HURRY DOWN THE CHIMNEY TONIIGGHHTTT!" The radio blared. "Dance with me?" Minho asked Newt. "But I have a limp" Newt responded. "That's ok. It will make me feel better that I can't dance for shit." Minho told him. Newt laughed and grabbed Minho's hand. His limp disappeared when he danced. When Taylor Swift's voice sang the refrain again, Minho lifted his arms up and spun Newt around. Newt's fuzzy socks slipped on the hardwood floor and he fell onto Minho. The two were laughing hysterically. The song ended and White Christmas began playing. Their giggling subsided and the dancing slowed down a little bit. They came closer and Newt rested his head on Minho's broad shoulder. Minho kissed the top of Newt's head. They were practically slow dancing now.

Newt felt like his senses were on fire. He was pressed up against Minho and could feel every one of Minho's muscles through his thin pajama shirt. Minho's strong arms were wrapped around his back and Newt's arms were wrapped around Minho. They snuggled closer together. "I think we are going to have a white Christmas tomorrow," Newt whispered. "No really?" Minho answered sarcastically. Newt breathed a laugh. After ten months of being with Minho, he had learned to laugh at Minho's sarcasm. "Speaking of white Christmas, my flight tomorrow has been cancelled because of the two feet of snow we are supposed to get tonight" Minho whispered in Newt's ear, "So I won't be able to go see my mom and sister until the 26th. So I have all of Christmas day open tomorrow, and it sounds like the roads are going to be terrible."

Newt nodded. "Yeah, I told my mum because of the snow I would have to wait until the day after Christmas." The two realized both of their plans had been cancelled, so they could do something together. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" Newt asked.

Minho nodded and kissed Newt. "That sounds wonderful" Minho agreed. The two went upstairs together and climbed into bed. Minho wrapped himself around Newt, and finally, as the snow drifted down outside of the warm house, they fell asleep.

/

(A/N: Sorry if you died of fluffiness. Actually I'm not sorry I love them acting fluffy together haha)


	2. Figgy Pudding

Figgy Pudding

(A/N: This wasn't in my original prompt but I thought this idea would be cute and funny. If you don't know, figgy pudding is really really really gross. My grandma would make it and I would be stuck eating it. It was so gross so don't ever try figgy pudding. I don't care what they say about trying new things. Figgy pudding should not be tried haha. Anywho, I hope you like the story! This one could go with dancing, but they can be read separate.)

/

Minho had never had a British Christmas until he met Newt. He didn't realize how many customs were different until they spent Christmas together at Newt's parent's house. They had an early Christmas with Minho's family because Minho's sister was spending Christmas with her husband's family. He was excited to see which traditions were different from his Korean-American ones. He pulled up in the driveway and saw Newt's parent's cars, Newt's car, Newt's twin sister Sonya's car, and a car that he didn't recognise, but assumed was Newt's grandparent's car. Newt also had a fifteen year old brother, Aris, who still lived with their parents would also be there. Stepping out of his car, he saw Newt waving in the window. He walked up the front porch and in the door where he was greeted by Newt. Newt leaned their heads together and quickly pecked Minho's lips. "Merry Christmas," He said as they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Minho said. Just then he was greeted by Newt's mum with a "Merry Christmas, Minho!" In the lovely British accent that the whole Isaacs family shared. "Thanks, you too Mrs. Isaacs!" Minho responded. "Oh, call me Ava," she told him. Just as he agreed to, he was greeted by Newt's father and grandparents. As he gave his coat to Ava, Newt's cousin Kaya, her husband Dylan, and their three year old son Blake arrived. Newt leaned up and whispered in Minho's ear, "There's only my Uncle Janson and his two kids left coming. We are trying to keep it sort of small this year." Minho laughed quietly. "Seems big to me. So many British accents."

Newt just laughed. They heard the door open and Newt's uncle Janson and his late teenage kids, Will and Thomas. Minho introduced himself to them and took his place beside Newt. After the tiny entry hall became too crowded, they moved to the living room to play games In the living room there was a huge Christmas tree decorated with huge baubles. Underneath it were presents for everyone and in the stockings, there were presents from "Santa" who only Blake still believed in.

Minho and Newt sat on the couch next to Kaya and Dylan and watched the younger kids play games for a little while. "Will is probably teaching Blake to swear," Newt whispered to Minho as they heard Will say, "Shit!" after losing a game of Pick Up Sticks. Minho laughed. "Hey Will, would you mind not teaching my kid swear words?" Dylan said while laughing. Dylan was the only other non British person in the house. "Hey, Newt, would you mind helping me set up the crackers?" Ava asked from the doorway. "Yeah, sure mum," Newt said and left.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up the a cracker, his heart racing. "Are you really going to do it?" his mum asked him. "Yeah, I am," Newt replied shakily. "My little boy is all grown up. Good luck," She told him. Newt just nodded and looked at the cracker. He was really going to do this. He reached his hand into his pocket and felt the small circle of metal. He grabbed it and held it in his hand. Before putting it in the cracker, he gazed at the ring. He was actually going to do this. He was going to propose to Minho in front of his entire family at Christmas dinner. He slipped the ring along with all of the other silly little prizes inside of the cracker and set it at Minho's place at the kitchen table. He took a deep breath and started putting the rest of the crackers at their places.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Minho struck up a conversation with Dylan. It was kind of nice to have someone else who did not have a British accent there. They were midway through a conversation about baseball when Dylan's son Blake came over. "Daddy, shit," Blake said. Dylan's eyes went wide and Minho broke into peals of laughter. "Hey, Blake, that's not a nice word, ok? We don't say that." Dylan told his young son. Blake climbed into Dylan's lap and stayed there for the rest of the conversation, occasionally interrupting to ask Minho if he would like to hear the alphabet or count to ten.

Not long later, Newt came back in looking a little flustered. They continued talking to Dylan for a little while. Newt and Minho's arms were around the other's waists. After having an interesting conversation about how Blake acts at four in the morning, Newt's mum came back in announcing that dinner was ready. As they all entered the kitchen, Newt's Nana told Blake, Aris, Will, Thomas, and Sonya to go sit at the kid's table. "Nana, I'm literally 20, why am I at the kid's table," Newt's cousin Thomas said. "Yeah same here, why am I at the kid's table?" Will asked. "I am literally an hour older than Newt, why am I at the kid's table and not him?" Sonya asked. "When you bring someone to Christmas dinner, than you can sit at the grown up's table." Newt's Nana told them, causing Newt to blush bright red and Minho to laugh semi uncomfortably.

"Oh, mum, Sonya can sit at the grown up's table, that's where I have her placecard," Ava said. Sonya laughed and took her seat on the other side of Minho. Minho found his placecard next to Newt and the two sat down and linked hands under the table. Minho pointed to his cracker and whispered, "What's this?" into Newt's ear. Newt jumped a little and whispered back, "Oh um, that's, uh, a Christmas cracker, for later. They don't have those in your family?" Newt asked. Minho shook his head and Newt's Nana announced that it was time to get their food. They all got up and took heaping platefuls of ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, salad, and bread. They said grace and dug into their Christmas dinner.

After dinner, Newt's Nana said it was time to bring out the dessert. Dessert consisted of figgy pudding and hard sauce or apple pie and ice cream. Newt had told Minho that he absolutely did not have to eat the figgy pudding. Newt's Nana didn't seem to notice that everyone seemed to grimace when she said she was going to get the figgy pudding.

When she came back, she was carrying the figgy pudding. Minho didn't understand why everyone didn't seem to want to eat it, to him, it looked incredible. As she walked in, Minho noticed that the pudding was on fire! Minho looked wide eyed at Newt. "It's chalk full of alcohol. She's burning it off so we don't all get drunk." Newt told him with a laughed and stared at the figgy pudding in awe.

As the fire went out, Newt's Nana set it down on the table and began cutting it. She didn't even bother asking who wanted it, but began dishing it out to everyone. As each plate went out, she scooped some white stuff onto the plate. He saw Newt staring at it with a grimace. He didn't understand why, it looked like whipped cream. He took his plate and waited until everyone had some.

After everyone had received their dessert, Minho got a big forkful of figgy pudding and what he thought was whipped cream. He put it in his mouth and suddenly felt like gagging. The pudding tasted nothing like cake, which is what he thought it would, and the "whipped cream" tasted like whipped rubbing alcohol. He choked it down and immediately pushed his plate away from himself. His eyes had started to water a little, it was that bad. He looked over to see Newt laughing. "Are you laughing at me?" Minho asked. "Yeah, it's always funny to see people try figgy pudding for the first time. Come on, let's get some apple pie." Newt told him.

"So what was in that stuff?" Minho asked as they entered the kitchen together. "Well the stuff that looks like whipped cream is called hard sauce. It's the grossest thing I think I have ever tasted. It's pretty much whipped pure alcohol. And the figgy pudding is pretty much alcoholic fruit cake, but with a burnt exterior. It's disgusting." Newt informed him. The two laughed. "Maybe that's why you're crazy, all the alcohol in that stuff," Minho said. They laughed again. "Maybe," Newt said as their laughing slowed down. "Thanks for at least trying it, that always makes Nana happy." Newt whispered to him. Minho wrapped his arms around Newt and said, "Well, I would say anytime but that stuff was disgusting." They broke out into laughter again and Newt's head was resting on Minho's chest. He looked up at Minho again and his eyes were full of something that Minho couldn't recognise. Then, as suddenly as they had started laughing, they were kissing.

Their mouths were moving together in perfect rhythm and they were both in heaven. Minho angled his head a little to deepen the kiss. Their hands were all over each other, wanting more of each other. Newt's tongue slipped into Minho's mouth, and he let out a small sigh. All of the sudden, the door opened and Sonya came in. The two broke apart and blushed hard. Sonya laughed and walked out, winking at Newt. Minho kissed the top of Newt's head and said, "Well that happened." Newt laughed and nodded, still a little red in the face. The two got their apple pie and went back into the kitchen.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Ava told them that it was time for crackers. Newt went white as a sheet. Minho was confused as to why his boyfriend looked like he was about to pass out, because what he had heard about Christmas crackers was that they were fun with silly little presents. Little did he know what he would get in his Christmas cracker.

Newt's Nana instructed them to all cross their arms and tug until they popped open. When the kid's table attempted this, Will's arm hit Blake's chocolate milk and it went flying into a radio sitting a little too close. All of the family and Minho's arms were crossed and they pulled. The crackers popped open and little gifts popped out. Something golden came flying out of the cracker that he and Newt were pulling on. Newt caught it and said, "Min, I think that this was put in the wrong cracker." And then Minho saw what it was.

Newt went down on one knee. In his hand, there was a beautiful gold wedding ring. The entire kitchen went quiet. "Minho," Newt asked, voice trembling slightly, "Will you do me the absolute honor of being my husband this Christmas?"

Minho couldn't believe it. Newt was proposing. He had always thought they would wind up together forever, and here Newt was, asking. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gave his answer. "Of course!"

Cheers erupted around them, but they couldn't hear it. Newt stood up and took Minho in his arms. Normally, they didn't kiss in front of other people, but Newt had just proposed, so none of that mattered. Minho took Newt's face in his hands and kissed him. The whooping and cheering around them grew even louder, but still, they paid no attention. Thomas, Will, Aris, and Blake, hearing the cheering, came in to see what all of the commotion was. "What's going on?" Thomas asked.

"Well," Newt told him, "you need to buy some formal clothes for my wedding coming up soon." He climbed into Minho's lap, kissed Minho's cheek, and turned around to see their reactions. The three older boys congratulated the couple on their engagement. Aris came over, clapped Newt on the back, and said, "My big brother's getting domestic, going off and getting married! Hurry up Sonya!" The whole family broke into laughter. "Mummy, what's going on?" Blak asked. "Well kiddo, you know how mummy and daddy are married?" Dylan began to explain to his son, "Newt just asked Minho if they could get married too, and Minho said yes." Blake seemed very concerned. "I wanna get married," he said. Once again, the family was all laughing.

The rest of the family went to go open presents, but Minho and Newt decided to go have some time to themselves in the sunroom. They entered the large room and sat down on the couch, Newt in Minho's lap, his head snuggled into Minho's shoulder. "We're getting married," he said with a smile. "Yeah, we are. The most adorable British blonde is going to be my husband," Minho said, pressing kisses to the top of Newt's head. "I love you, Minho," Newt said. "I love you, too Newt. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Minho responded.

/

(A/N: God, this was way too fluffy for it's own good. I hope yall liked it! My grandma is British, so I based a lot of this off of my family's traditions, but if I got anything wrong feel free to let me know. If you want to follow me on instagram my acc is your_a_glader_harry. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

(A/N: This might seem strange at first, since it's in Thomas's pov. It wasn't in my original prompt but the one that was there didn't really have anything to do with Christmas and I had a really great idea so I changed it. Hope yall don't mind, but there will be some thomesa in this. I really hope you like it!) Disclaimer: All characters belong to James Dashner

/

Thomas needed some ideas. Because _come on._ Minho and Newt, his two best friends, had been making gooey eyes at each other for months. Well, maybe they hadn't, but Thomas was a fanboy, and fanboys ship things. And now that Sonya and Harriet had become canon, he really needed some more matchmaking to do. Now he just needed an idea of how to get those two to kiss.

After thinking up different scenarios for how to get minewt, his perfect ship name for the two, to become canon, the perfect idea struck him in the grocery store when he was buying food for the Christmas party he would be throwing later that day. He quickly bought the rest of the food and drove home.

This idea was so perfect, he thought. He was going to somehow manage to get them together under the mistletoe. There was one problem though. Where the hell do you get mistletoe? He went and googled, "Where do you buy mistletoe" and came up with , , and where to get mistletoe in the sims 3. After scrolling to the second page of google, it said that you can get it at most local grocery stores. Well, back in the car he went.

After getting some funny looks from the employees for going back to the grocery store, he finally had his mistletoe and could start getting ready. As he was setting up, he decided that maybe this mistletoe thing could help him, too. He called up his friend and not so secret crush, Teresa, to help set up for the party. As he was putting up the fake Christmas tree he found in his basement, he heard the doorbell ring. "Hi Resa," He said. "Hello yourself," She answered him. They spent about an hour preparing for the party by hanging decorations, putting up lights and finishing the tree, and putting on some Christmas music. Thomas decided to put up the mistletoe last, so he would still be hanging it when she was finished with her preparations.

"Hey Teresa, could you come in here and help me finish this?" He said as he climbed on a stepladder to hang the mistletoe over the kitchen door. He had chosen that spot because then there wouldn't be a ton of unwanted kissing, and Newt would undoubtedly go into the kitchen and Minho would be watching. Teresa came in and saw what he was doing. She put her hands on her hips and said, "I think I found something under the mistletoe." Thomas grinned shyly. She said, "I think I might have to kiss him now," and connected her lips with Thomas's. After they broke the kiss, Thomas said, "The original plan was to get Minho and Newt together, but I think we can sail two ships today," Teresa laughed. "You and your shipping," She murmured and connected their lips once again.

A few moments later, they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. It was Gally. They decided to tell all of the others of their plan to get Minho and Newt together. Everyone agreed, the two had been making gooey eyes at each other for far too long. Nobody told the two, and grinned when they saw Newt heading over to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Minho was not looking when Newt began to make his way to the kitchen. The other party goers had to figure out a way for Minho to notice that Newt was under the mistletoe without making their motives too obvious. Then Thomas came up with an idea. "Hey, Minho, would you mind getting the cookies from the kitchen?" Minho glanced up from his conversation with Gally and looked over at the kitchen door. "Sure," he said and followed Newt over to the kitchen.

He caught up with Newt and they started walking together. When they were about to enter the kitchen, Alby yelled, "Hey, Newt, look up," and all of the other guests started laughing. Newt looked up and went bright red, which caused Minho to also look up. "Oh, umm… I think they might want us to kiss" said Minho with a smirk, blushing a little. "Yeah, well I did catch you under the mistletoe," Newt whispered and leaned up to kiss Minho.

When their lips met, the rest of the people at Thomas's house started cheering. They were very happy that Thomas's plan worked. Minho and Newt's kiss was short, but to them it could have been a few seconds or a few sunlit days. Minho couldn't believe how soft Newt's lips were. He only broke the kiss so they could take it somewhere more private.

Once they broke apart, Minho smiled down at Newt. When Newt smiled back, he turned to face their audience and took a bow. They all started whooping and cheering again, causing Newt to laugh. Minho loved hearing Newt's laugh. He hadn't realized it, but he had a giant crush on Newt. Newt, on the other hand, had a huge crush on Minho and he knew it. how could he not like Minho? Minho was nice, funny, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. He wasn't surprised when Alby told him to look up when he was under the mistletoe, because Alby was the one person who knew how much Newt liked Minho.

Minho beckoned for Newt to follow him into the kitchen, and they closed the door behind them, ignoring the yells of "Keep it PG!" from Alby, "OOOOHHHH" from Thomas and Teresa, and cheering from Gally. Once they were in the kitchen, Newt said, "About the kiss, um, we could just pretend it never happened or something like that…" Minho shook his head. "There is no way in hell that I'm forgetting that. Newt laughed. "So you liked it then? You would do it again?" Newt asked nervously. He couldn't believe it. He had just kissed Minho, his crush since forever, and now Minho was saying that he enjoyed it. This couldn't be happening, could it? "I would definitely do it again, in fact, I will do it again now, if you like," Minho said with a smirk. Newt nodded and once again, leaned up to kiss Minho.

This time, there was no cheering behind them. They were all alone together. Minho angled his head a little to deepen the kiss. In response, Newt wrapped his arms around Minho's waist. It had started as a sweet kiss, but now Minho's hands were in Newt's hair and his tongue was poking out against Newt's mouth. Newt opened his mouth and allowed Minho entrance. When Minho's tongue touched his own, he let out a small moan. Minho broke the kiss and started kissing his way down Newt's neck, causing Newt to whimper slightly again. "Ohmygodyouresoshuckinghot" Minho mumbled and brought their lips together again. Newt grabbed at the back of Minho's shirt, and Minho's hands found the bottom of Newt's shirt and started inching it upwards. "Wait, Minho, we should slow down a little," Newt said as he broke the kiss. "Ok, yeah, you're right," Minho panted. He wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and kissed the top of his head.

Newt rested in Minho's embrace for a little longer. Then he raised his big blue eyes and looked into Minho's obsidian ones. "Weren't you supposed to get cookies or something like that?" He asked. Minho laughed. "Trying to get rid of me, huh?" Newt shook his head and kissed Minho's cheek. After holding each other for a little while longer, they were about to go back into the living room. Minho opened the kitchen door and was shocked at what he saw. Gally and Alby were kissing under the mistletoe. His eyes went wide and he closed the door again. "What happened?" Newt asked. "I just saw other people stealing our spotlight under the mistletoe," Minho informed him. "Well we will just have to do something about that, won't we?" Newt said, making Minho laugh.

Minho kicked the door open and walked right out under the mistletoe and winked at Newt. Newt walked up by him and kissed him just almost as passionately as their second kiss, but not quite, since they were in public."Woah there guys keep it PG!" Thomas yelled at them. Gally and Alby broke apart thinking Thomas was talking about them, but then saw Minho and Newt and realized the truth. Minho and Newt, after getting their desired reaction, broke apart and laughed.

They all sat down on the floor to watch Elf. Minho and Newt snuggled up together, Gally and Alby were holding hands, and Teresa was laying on Thomas's chest. As Thomas was clicking on Elf on Amazon Prime, the Christmas song, "I Saw Three Ships Come Sailing In" came on the radio. All Thomas could do was burst into laughter. Literally, during the span of an hour, three ships had come sailing in. Three ships had become canon.

Minho liked to say he enjoyed watching the movie, but the truth was that he hardly watched any of it since his lips were connected with Newt's throughout most of it. "Don't you want to watch the movie?" Newt whispered to Minho. "No, I want to watch you," Minho whispered back. Newt laughed, and all was well in the universe.

/

(A/N: Subscribe to Amazingphil. Ok, now that you have done that, I hope you liked this story! I had to actually look up where to get mistletoe and this is what came up on google haha. If you haven't yet followed my instagram, it has changed to .fandom until after Christmas. Thanks for reading!)


	4. Tradition

Tradition

(A/N: This is part of the same world from Dancing. Hope you like it! I really like this one so I hope you do too!)

I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAVE BEEN FORGETTING TO PUT DISCLAIMERS ON SO NOW YOU KNOW THAT SADLY I AM NOT JAMES DASHNER (SADLY) OR ANY OF THE OWNERS OF ANY SONGS USED IN THIS

/

Exactly one year after Minho couldn't sleep and danced with Newt to Christmas music in Newt's living room, it was Christmas Eve once again. He and Newt were still together, and still just as in love as they were before. Once again, it was midnight on Christmas eve and he couldn't sleep. Why did he have to go through this every year? Minho was twenty five, and he still couldn't sleep the night before Christmas. He was listening to the Christmas Station on the radio, but they had just finished playing, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch". Now they were beginning to talk. The weather came on, and they said it was going to be a repeat of last year, with all of the snow. This year, Minho had made sure to check the weather before making plans with his family. They had decided to have Christmas dinner a few days ago, since the weather was supposed to be too bad to see each other on Christmas day. Newt thought the same thing and would be doing Christmas a few days later. Minho and Newt would be spending Christmas Day together.

Minho thought back to last year's Christmas. It had snowed terribly, and that night Minho had come over to Newt's house and they danced together before falling asleep in Newt's bed together. The next morning they ate apple pie together for breakfast and exchanged gifts. After seeing how much snow had fallen outside, they built a snowman in the front yard and a snow fort in the back. When the snow fort was finished, they had made hot chocolate and cuddled and kissed inside of the fort. They made sandwiches for lunch and a small Christmas feast for dinner. They watched Elf, Home Alone 1 and 2, and The Grinch together. They fell asleep together on the couch that night.

Minho was smiling after thinking about last Christmas. It had been one of his favorite Christmases. He was so sappy and in love, wasn't he? He decided that he wanted to do it again, but he wasn't sure how. What he didn't want a repeat of was forgetting his jacket. He grabbed the coat and head out the door of the same apartment and made the same drive that he had exactly 365 days ago.

Meanwhile at Newt's apartment, Newt was fast asleep. Unlike last year, he had gone to bed and fallen asleep right away. He couldn't wait for Minho to come over the next day. He had put up mistletoe over the doorway so he had an excuse to make out with Minho before he even came in. But now, he was fast asleep. And he didn't hear Minho come in. Seriously, why had he given Minho a key to his house? Minho would just come over whenever he felt like it, and sometimes not at the best times. Such as the time he had come bursting in while Newt had been in the shower (although it had been the best shower he had ever taken), or when he came over at four in the morning because he really wanted a kiss (in Minho's defense, he had been slightly drunk), and the time he had come over when Newt was vacuuming in his underwear. He was not expecting Minho to come bursting in at midnight.

Minho came bursting into Newt's house at midnight singing the song that he had heard on the radio, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch," at the top of his lungs. Newt woke up abruptly, and had no idea what was going on. He reached into his closet and pulled out an umbrella. "YAHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he jumped out, brandishing the umbrella. Minho jumped and put his hands up. He laughed as he saw Newt in his Kermit the Frog pajamas and bedhead brandishing an umbrella. Newt put the umbrella down blushing and laughing slightly. "Sorry," he muttered. "I was asleep and didn't think you were coming until tomorrow morning."

Minho laughed. "Sorry, that was my fault. I just wanted to see you." He smiled sheepishly and scrubbed the back of his neck. He was such a sappy romantic for doing this. "Remember last Christmas?" He asked. "How could I forget? You came over at midnight and we danced and then we fell asleep together and then had one of the best Christmases ever." Newt responded. He really didn't have a filter on his mouth right after waking up. Minho grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. "I thought we could make it a tradition," he murmured against Newt's lips. "You sappy shank. Let's do it," Newt whispered and kissed him again. When they broke apart, Newt offered his hand out to dance.

As they started to dance, Minho steered them over to the radio, where he turned the Christmas station on. They were just playing ads though, so he started singing "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch," again. Newt laughed. "Are you calling me a grinch?" He asked. "Well, you did brandish an umbrella at me," Minho answered with a smirk. "Shut up" Newt told him, and they both started laughing. Minho then began singing "The Twelve Days of Christmas" for them to dance to. "Is this you hinting that you want me to give you a shitload of birds for Christmas?" Newt asked. Minho sniggered. "I don't think my landlord would appreciate it that much, since my rental agreement says 'no pets'. But maybe if I told him my true love gave them to me he would understand. I doubt it. Don't get me any birds. " Newt giggled into Minho's shoulder. "Were you just calling me your true love?" he asked. Minho just leaned down and kissed Newt passionately. When they broke apart, they put their foreheads together and Newt whispered, "Bed," and they climbed up the stairs to fall asleep together.

The next morning, they woke up wrapped around each other. Newt awoke first and started kissing Minho's collar bone to wake him up. When Minho's gorgeous eyes opened, he whispered, "Merry Christmas," in his just-woke-up voice. Newt leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Eventually, when they broke apart, they went downstairs to get some breakfast. This year, Newt didn't have apple pie, so instead they pigged out on French Silk pie. They were squirting the whipped cream out of the bottle, and Minho squirted some onto Newt's face. At first, Newt just looked at him in shock. Then he grabbed the bottle and squirted some on Minho's chest and face. Minho grabbed the bottle and smeared some down Newt's shirt. Newt retrieved the bottle from Minho and squirted some in Minho's hair. "Oh, you're done for, shuckface!" he yelled and grabbed for the whipped cream. Newt squealed and ran to keep Minho away from the whipped cream. He was also laughing hysterically at the way Minho looked with his usually perfect hair covered in whipped cream. He was chased all the way back to his bedroom when Minho caught up to him. "I'm getting that whipped cream!" Minho told him. "Oh, no you're not!" he replied. Minho started grabbing for the whipped cream. As Newt tried to escape, he threw his arms around the blonde's waist to keep him from running away. Newt shrieked and tried to escape. Minho leaned in and passionately kissed the struggling blonde in his arms. Newt made a small sound of surprise and started kissing back. When Minho's tongue slipped in his mouth, Newt forgot that he was trying to keep the whipped cream away from Minho, and Minho almost forgot his plan to steal the whipped cream back. Almost.

Newt didn't notice Minho's hand travelling down his arm to the hand that was still holding the whipped cream. He trailed his hand down to and felt the bottle loosely held in Newt's hand. He took his chance and slowly pried the bottle from Newt's hand without breaking their kiss. He took the bottle and flipped the cap open, still without stopping their passionate kiss. Without warning, he pulled away, and Newt tried to lean in for more. But Minho had other plans. He sprayed Newt with the whipped cream all over Newt; down his shirt, in his hair, on his face and on his back. Newt stared at him. "You did not," Newt told him. "Oh, I did," Minho said. "And I won." Newt growled. "Shank." Minho laughed.

They decided to get dressed and take off their very messy clothes. Newt complained about how much laundry he would have to do before he went to see his mum the next day. Minho kissed his hair in response. They made their way over to the Christmas tree that they had decorated together a few weeks ago. Some were presents for Newt, others were presents for his family and friends. And the best were for Minho. They sat under the tree and opened presents together. Minho had gotten Newt a box of chocolates and all of the seasons of Doctor Who since he knew Newt loved both of them. "What did you get me?" Newt asked playfully. "Not telling." Minho responded. He tore open the wrapping paper and shrieked when he saw the Doctor Who inside. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He yelled. Minho grinned at the look of excitement on his boyfriend's face. "You still haven't opened the second one yet," he said. Newt kissed his jaw and muttered another "thank you!" and went to open the next one. He ripped open the wrapping paper once again and the box of chocolates fell out. He smiled and whispered in Minho's ear, "You're such a romantic shank. Thank you," and kissed Minho's cheek. Minho grinned bashfully and whispered, "Anytime."

Then it was time for Minho to open the presents that Newt had gotten for him. Newt had gotten Minho all of their favorite pictures of the two of them and put them into little frames that he could put around his apartment. He had also baked some homemade chocolate chip cookies, since he knew those were Minho's favorite. Minho tore open the paper and the small picture frames fell out. He smiled when he saw each one of them. He hugged Newt and said, "And you say _I'm_ the sappy shank. I think that's you." Newt laughed. Minho quickly kissed Newt and went to open the next present. After tearing open the paper, he saw a bowl filled with his favorite chocolate chip cookies. He got very excited and enthusiastically thanked Newt and kissed him one more time.

By this point, it was about lunch time. They decided to not eat anything remotely healthy and eat the cookies and chocolates. As they ate, they stole a little of each other's food. Eventually, they got into the cupboards and started eating whatever Newt had. After lunch, they decided to go outside into the snow. They got their snow clothes on and threw a few snowballs. Then Newt got the idea of fishing some sleds out of his basement and going sledding on a hill that was within walking distance of his house. When they got to the hill, Minho shouted, "Race you to the top!" and took off. "No fair! I have a limp!" Newt shouted after him and ran after him, trying to catch up. Of course, Minho won, but that didn't stop Newt from running up behind him when he was in his sled and pushing him down the hill. Towards the bottom, Minho's sled hit a bump and he went flying off. Newt freaked out a bit and got on his sled to go make sure Minho was ok. He slid down the hill and stopped a few feet away from Minho. He leaned over Minho and asked, "Min, are you alright?" Minho opened his eyes and said, "Well, now I am." He reached and pulled Newt's head down and kissed him. When they broke apart, they took a few more runs and decided to go back to Newt's house.

When they got back, Minho looked at the time. It was almost 5 in the evening, and he and Newt were both spending the next day with their respective families. "Babe, look at the time," Minho said. Newt understood what Minho meant and his shoulders sagged a little with the thought of Minho having to leave. "You have to leave, don't you?" He asked. Minho sighed. "Yeah, sadly. Although I wish I could stay with you a little longer." He said before going to get his coat from where he left it on the stairs. "Ok," Newt told him. "Drive home safe. I love you." Minho smiled. "I will. Love you too, baby. What do you say we make this a tradition?" Newt kissed Minho again. "We should definitely make this a tradition" He said. Minho gave him one last goodbye kiss, and walked out the door, smiling to himself. He hoped that this tradition would last forever. And it did.


	5. Gifts

Gifts

(A/N: Hey yall I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've just been busier than I thought I would be and on top of that I had a bit of writer's block. Ugh writer's block. Anyway, I sort of struggled to come up with this one, but i think my final idea is pretty good. If you like writing and music, The 1975 and My Chemical Romance have really helped me get ideas. Anywho, enjoy this one! And ps, I know I don't normally ask for reviews and I really hate it when people ask for reviews, but seeing the reviews I have gotten always makes me smile! Just saying!)

I AM A HIGH SCHOOL FEMALE. THEREFORE I AM NOT JAMES DASHNER. SO THEREFORE, THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

/

Newt was sitting on his bed when he received the text from Minho. _Hey babe wanna go xmas shopping w me_ was what he had sent. He had planned on spending that second Saturday in December sitting on his bed watching Doctor Who and eating ice cream, but one text changed everything. OK, maybe that was a little dramatic, but he was no longer having a lazy Saturday in his pajamas. Now, he would be going Christmas shopping with his favorite person in the world. He had a list of things he was going to get for people, and now he actually had a reason to get his lazy arse out of the house and buy it. He quickly shot a text back to Minho saying _Sure sounds great!_ Unlike Minho, Newt actually put punctuation in his texts.

In Minho's apartment on his couch, Minho's face lit up when he received Newt's text. He looked at the time. He had made sure to wait to text to make sure Newt was actually awake, but now they would have to get going soon if they wanted to get home before dark. _Can i pick u up 1130?_ He sent. A few seconds later, Newt responded with _Yeah, i'll be ready then._ Minho smiled and got ready to go pick Newt up in half an hour.

After getting dressed in jeans and a hoodie and a winter coat, Newt was ready for his boyfriend to pick him up. He had the list in his pocket of what he was going to get everyone. The only problem was somehow, he was going to have to slip away to buy something for Minho. As he was contemplating how to do this, he heard the doorbell ring.

He opened the door and saw Minho standing there with his car in the driveway. "Hey baby," he said and leaned up to kiss Minho. Minho nuzzled Newt's hair. "Hello to you too," he responded, kissing the top of Newt's head. "You ready?" he asked. Newt nodded and they hopped into Minho's car. Minho had tried to straighten the car up a little bit, but there were still a bunch of old McDonald's wrappers in the backseat and had a funny smell to it. "Sorry about the mess," Minho muttered. Newt shrugged. "My car isn't all that much better," He said. Minho turned the car on and they head off into town to go buy some Christmas presents.

Once they got into town, they let go of each other's hands and got out of the car. The town that they lived in was all decorated and pretty for Christmas. There were lights, a big tree, and other decorations lining the streets. There were little shops along the roads that were all selling different Christmas presents. "So where do you want to go first?" Minho asked. Newt looked down at his list. "Well, I'm getting Sonya a cat post since her cat is always scratching up her house, so why don't we go to the pet store?" Newt answered. They walked hand in hand down to the petstore. When they entered, Newt went off to look for the cat scratcher and Minho went to look at the kittens. When Newt came back with the cat scratcher, he saw Minho playing with a little black kitten. "You want it, don't you?" Newt asked. Minho nodded. "Maybe we can come back and get it sometime," Newt said. Minho's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I would like that," Minho told him. Newt smiled. Then they exited the pet store and went to go continue their Christmas shopping.

Once they were finished shopping for everyone else, they decided to go into Starbucks and get some coffees. Newt got peppermint flavored and Minho got eggnog. They sat down at a booth and caught up with each other. "So, I still need to get your Christmas present," Newt said. "Yeah, I still need to get yours," Minho replied. When they had left that morning, Newt had no idea what to get Minho for Christmas. But now that he had seen Minho with that kitten, he knew.

"You really liked that kitten, didn't you?" Newt asked. He was planning on getting it, but he had to be sure Minho would want it and be able to take care of it. He had recently moved into a new apartment that allowed pets because he was hoping to get some sort of pet sometime soon, which meant that Newt could get the cat for Minho. But he just wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to get a pet for a while now," Minho responded. "And I moved into my new apartment, so I could get one if I wanted to. I really want to get that kitten." He stared wistfully in the direction of the pet store. Thanks to the cat scratcher and Minho's love of cats, Newt finally knew what to get Minho. After they finished their coffee, Newt said, "I need to go get your Christmas present." Minho smiled. "What are you going to get me?" he asked playfully. "Not telling," Newt answered him. They smiled at each other for a little longer than necessary. Then Newt gave Minho a peck on the lips and head off in the direction of the pet store.

Minho stared a little dumbfounded after Newt as he left. Then his brain began working again and he thought _now what am I going to get for that shank._ Shank was in the nicest way possible, since Minho was absolutely smitten for Newt. He decided that he was going to give Newt a really sappy, romantic night together. Although that couldn't be wrapped, Minho needed to get the supplies. He went off to the grocery store to go buy food, decorations, and music.

Meanwhile, in the petstore, Newt was getting Minho the kitten he wanted so bad. He picked up the little kitten and immediately could tell why Minho loved it so much. It's kitten fur was incredibly soft. It was black, with a white nose and white feet. It was tiny. A worker came up to Newt and said, "You like Tinsel? He's been looking for a nice home for a while now, but for some reason, no one has adopted him yet." Newt smiled at Tinsel and said, "Well, I think that he will have a nice home. Is it possible that I could get him for someone?" The pet store worker's face lit up. "Yeah, that would be great! I will get you the adoption papers if you want." Newt smiled even wider as he held the tiny kitten. "That would be great, thank you!" The worker flashed Newt one last smile before going to get the paperwork.

Back in the grocery store, Minho tried to think of what to get. _What the hell makes food romantic?_ He thought. He knew that for whatever reason seafood was considered romantic, but it was hard to cook and he knew Newt hated seafood with a burning passion, so that was not an option. But what kind of food is romantic besides seafood? Who makes the rules on what food is romantic? It's all food, it all goes to your stomach and is turned into energy. He didn't think Newt's liver cells would care if the food he ate was considered "romantic". _What kind of food does Newt really like?_ He thought back to the times they went out for dinner together. He knew Newt usually got some type of pasta. Minho decided to get the fanciest looking pasta. Then he got some candles, a romantic Christmas CD, and some flowers. Just as he was checking out, he got a text from Newt saying _can u pick me up by the town Christmas tree for an early present? xoxo._ Minho smiled. Leave it to Newt to send xoxo. _Sure what did u get me_ he sent. _Not telling u have to see_ he received a few seconds later. He got in his car to go pick up Newt.

He arrived at the town Christmas tree to see a grinning Newt holding a giant box with holes in it. He got out of his car and kissed Newt on top of his head. "So what did you get me?" he asked. "Do you want to see?" Newt asked him. "Hmmmm… yes!" Minho responded. Newt handed him the box. They got in the car and Minho opened the box. Inside was the kitten he had been playing with in the pet store. "You got it for me?" he asked. Suddenly, Newt got very shy. He was afraid that it was the wrong thing, that even though Minho wanted the kitten, he wouldn't be able to take care of it. "Well, uh, yeah," he responded. Minho leaned over and kissed him squarely on the lips. "I love you. Thank you," he responded and kissed Newt again. When they broke apart, Newt said, "His name is Tinsel. I hope you like him." Minho grinned at Newt and then at Tinsel. "Of course I like him. He's wonderful."

Minho then dropped Newt back off at his apartment. When he got back to his own apartment, he started setting up for his romantic dinner with Newt. He cooked up the pasta and set up candles around the kitchen table. He lit the candles and put in the Christmas CD. Somehow, he hadn't grabbed a romantic CD, but John Denver and the Muppets Christmas. Oh well, John Denver wasn't bad and he knew Newt had Kermit the Frog pajamas. He fed Tinsel and sent Newt a text saying _hey do you want to come over and see Tinsel?_ Newt responded _yeah i will be over in a few min._ True to his word, Minho heard Newt ringing the doorbell a few minutes later. He opened the door and showed Newt over to the romantic dinner. "You did this for me?" Newt asked. Minho kissed Newt on the lips and said, "Of course I did. I love you. And you got me a cat." Newt grabbed Minho's shirt and hauled him in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Minho poured a glass of wine and they had a romantic Christmas date together to the tune of Miss Piggy singing "Christmas is Coming, the Goose is Getting Fat."

(A/N: Hope you liked this one! It became a lot longer than I had originally planned, which is always a good thing. If you have never heard the Muppet's Christmas CD, you should because it is the best Christmas CD ever and I grew up listening to it. And I am listening to it now. Thanks for reading! Reviews maybe? Pretty please?


	6. Cold

Cold

(A/N: So this is my first one that actually takes place in the maze. Wow. Well, I hope you like this one! I've seen this type of thing been done a few times, so this isn't completely an original idea, but I think I put my own twist on it. I hope you all like it! Reviews maybe?)

/

One morning in the Glade, all of the Gladers woke up freezing. They had been in the maze for a little over a year, and this had never happened before. Minho woke up in his hammock, wet and shivering. He opened his eyes and he saw that he was covered in fluffy white stuff, and that same fluffy white stuff was falling from the sky. _Snow_ he thought. He had no memories of snow, but he knew it was frozen water that fell from the sky when it was cold. He pushed himself out of his hammock and his foot sank knee deep in the cold, wet snow.

 _Shuck, this is freezing. I hope the whole Glade isn't like this,_ he thought. As he began to make his way around the Glade, he realized that sadly, snow was covering the whole Glade and was knee deep for him. It had been a bit chillier that night when they had all gone to bed, but none of them could have predicted snow. Probably because none of them could even remember what snow was until they had seen it that morning. Minho decided that the best thing to do right now would be to find warm shoes. He had laid his running shoes out under his hammock before he had gone to sleep the night before, but now they would be freezing and soaking wet. Thankfully the Box would be coming up with supplies later that day, so hopefully the Creators would send up some warm clothes.

He found Newt, who was his running partner and best friend. Poor Newt had taken off his hoodie before going to bed the previous night and left it underneath his hammock. Now the poor shuckface was only wearing his tank top. "Hey Min. It's bloody freezing out," Newt said as Minho walked over to him. "You must be freezing wearing only that," Minho replied back. "Let's see if they have anything warmer in the homestead." Newt nodded and the poor barefoot shanks made their way over to the homestead.

Thankfully, Frypan cooked up a hot breakfast of warm oatmeal. Not the most flavorful, but none of the boys were complaining since it was snowing and none of them had warm clothes or even shoes. Once all of the boys arrived, Nick, their leader, and Alby, their second in command, decided to hold a Keeper's meeting. "We all know that we need shoes and warm clothes. Hopefully, the box will send up some winter clothes for us, but we can't count on it. For now, we have to figure out how to keep warm," Said Nick. "Will everyone be able to do their jobs?" Alby asked. "I'm not sure if all of this snow will kill off the plants that grow our food, but the plants are buried so there is no way the gardeners can work today," Zart replied. The others began shaking their heads. "The snow is too deep for the runners to go into the Maze today," Minho chimed in. "So the runners get a day off unless the Creators send us skis." Everyone's faces fell. The answer to the Maze would probably reveal itself on the one day that the runners could not go into the Maze. "This is great and all," Jeff began, "but I really think we should spend more time thinking about how to stay warm. None of us have warm clothes and it's below freezing. There is a good chance we could get frostbite or even hypothermia. There are about enough warm blankets in the med jacks tent for half of us."

Nick and Alby thought on that for a few minutes. When they had decided what to do, they faced the group again. "Everybody except the kitchen staff has the day off today. Frypan, you need to make as much warm food as possible. As for everyone else, we need to get warm. Alby and I will build a fire and you guys get blankets from the med jacks tent. There are not enough blankets for everyone to have their own, so you will need to double up." When Winston groaned, Alby said, "Come on Winston, doubling up will increase body heat and make it warmer. Everybody find a partner send the one with the warmest clothes over to the med jack tent."

Minho and Newt looked at each other and nodded. Minho walked over and said, "Well I obviously have warmer clothes on than you so I will go get the blanket." Newt said that would be great. As the group with warmer clothes made their way over to the med jacks tent, they heard the Box alarm go off. Alby lead the group over to the box and they opened it up to see what was inside. When they opened the box, a draft of heat came out. The Box was heated. They looked inside and saw an evergreen tree decorated with lights and ornaments and a star on top. _Christmas tree_ came to Minho's mind. He didn't really know what Christmas was except it was a holiday in the winter. Underneath the Christmas tree were brightly wrapped packages tied with bows. _Presents_ Minho thought. Alby went down into the box and saw that everyone had their own present. "Call all of the other shanks over here and tell them that it's warm!" He called up. The group of gladers ran back to the homestead to find their partners.

Minho found Newt immediately. "Where's the blanket, I'm bloody freezing!" He said impatiently. "The Box came up, and the inside is warm. Come see for yourself what is in it," Was Minho's response. Since Newt didn't have any warm clothes, Minho picked him up bridal style and carried him to the Box once they reached the snow. Newt laughed the whole way there, but he wasn't complaining. When they arrived, Newt had the same memories of Christmas and presents that Minho did. Once they were inside of the Box, things started looking up. They each found the present with their name on it and opened it. Inside, there were perfectly fitting winter coats, snow pants, and snowboots. They all started putting their new clothes on but sadly, the clothes weren't an instant cure for warmth and there was nothing really to do since none of the jobs could be done. They decided to continue with the idea of a bonfire and blankets.

Minho and Newt made their way together over to the med jacks tent where they got their blanket. The rest of the day was pretty much like a Greenie bonfire, except with snow on the ground. When the doors closed and night arrived, Nick announced that the best way to conserve body heat at night would be to double up beds with the fellow Glader they were sharing a blanket with. Minho's face went blank. THere was one problem. He had a giant crush on Newt. While being awake was fine, in fact, today was great, getting to share a blanket and cuddle up against Newt was a dream come true. But night was a different story. He couldn't really control what he did in his sleep. With Newt sleeping pressed against him, who knows what would happen? He could sleep talk, or worse, other parts of him would get excited (wink wink). He really wanted to keep his larger than he would like to admit crush on Newt to remain somewhat of a secret (but honestly, it never was much of a secret. Minho hid it like crap). Little did he know, the exact same dilemma was going on in Newt's head. _What if he finds out how screwed I am when it comes to him?_ Newt thought, slightly panicky. _I don't think I could handle a rejection._

They all got ready for bed and climbed into the hammocks together. _I really hope this doesn't get awkward_ Minho thought. While he would like to confess his feelings to Newt, he was afraid he would get rejected, and he didn't want to lose Newt as a friend. He did not want to have that happen. Eventually, the rest of the Gladers fell asleep, but not Minho or Newt. Both of them were to nervous about falling asleep in the other's arms. Their backs were pressed together and their eyes were wide open. Minho was exhausted. _Screw it, I'm rolling over_ he thought. If the snow was all melted by the next day, he would have to run the Maze again, so he wanted a good night's sleep. He rolled over and since there was no other place to put his arms, he wrapped them around Newt. Or, well, he pretended there was no other comfortable place to put his arms. In honesty, he just wanted to spoon with Newt. But nobody had to know _that_.

Newt had just began to fall asleep when he felt Minho roll over and wrap his arms around him. Newt's eyes hot open. He could feel every one of Minho's muscles, including the six pack that was now pressing into his back. _Hot damn,_ he thought. _I could get used to this._ He rolled over. Minho looked away from Newt's eyes. "Sorry," he whispered and began to remove his arms. Newt shook his head and threw his arms around Minho in response. "I think I might really like this," he murmured, his British accent working it's way around the words like an angel's voice. Minho sucked in a breath. "I think I might really like this too," he whispered back. Suddenly, before Minho's brain could react, Newt was kissing him. Minho closed his eyes and began kissing back. It was a sweet kiss that was far too short for Minho's taste. "I take that back, I think I might really love this," he heard Newt whisper into his ear. Minho just kissed him again, longer this time.

A few stories below, in the WICKED compound, a girl around their age named Teresa watched them. The world around them was a terrible one, but inside the compound all was well. They were some of the only people who still knew what date it was. And that date was December 25, 2072. Inside the compound, there were Christmas festivities everywhere. The remaining children had even convinced Janson to wear a Santa hat. Little Chuck was singing Christmas Carols, Aris and Rachel were having their first kiss under the mistletoe, Thomas was drinking hot chocolate, but Teresa was making sure these two had a great Christmas. Out of everyone, those two deserved it. Their lives had been stolen from them, and Teresa wanted to make sure that at least something happy happened to them during their last few years. They may have not known what time of year it was or that it was Christmas Day, but Teresa was happy to see those two tortured hearts falling in love.

(A/N: There will be one more canon compliant chapter so enjoy the few you have! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers and readers I love you all!)


	7. Lights

Lights

(A/N: Hey yall I really hope you like this one! Oh yeah I should probably mention that I am going away for vacation starting next Wednesday so I will try to finish this before then but if I don't I won't be updating on Christmas. Sorry. I don't actually know when I get back but it will be before the new year so yeah. Enjoy this one and please review! This one takes place before dancing ya know how it said they spent time putting up lights together? Yeah that's this one.)

There was a slightly unusual sight in Target on the Sunday after Thanksgiving. There were two twenty four year old men standing hand in hand in the Christmas section. The taller one had perfectly spiked black hair and stunning, almond shaped eyes. He was gazing fondly down at the smaller one. The smaller one had fluffy blonde hair and light blue eyes. When they were not secretly staring at each other, they were deciding what Christmas lights to buy."We should get this one!" Minho, the taller one said. It was a blow up decoration that had C3P0 and R2D2 wearing Christmas hats and lights that said "Droid to the World".

"Absolutely not," Newt, the smaller one said. "I am not going to have this on my lawn. You can put it inside the door of YOUR apartment, but there is no way in Hell I am having that in my yard. I like Star Wars, but not that much." Minho laughed. "I don't think it would fit in my apartment," he said. "Then we are not buying it," Newt replied. "Fine," Minho grumbled.

They wound up buying a bunch of indoor lights for Minho because he lived on the fourth floor of his apartment and ridiculous outdoor and indoor lights for Newt. They got into Newt's car and drove with their many Christmas lights over to Minho's apartment. They hauled all of the lights over to the elevator and stepped inside. They were the only ones in there, and decided why not take advantage of that? Minho hauled Newt in and the entire ride up, they were kissing. In their opinion, the elevator was working much too well and their stolen moment ended when they heard the bell ring and the doors open. They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to Minho's apartment. "So, what do you want to put up where?" Newt asked.

They took a look at what they had bought. There were small colorful lights, tinsel, a fake Christmas tree since trying to haul a real one up the elevator would be too much work, and other lights. They decided it would be a good idea to first put up some lights around the door. Minho put on some Christmas music and they began their work.

"Babe, how are we going to stick the lights to the door? Shouldn't there be a way to do that?" Newt asked. Minho stared at the door and then at the lights, pondering. Then he got an idea. he walked into his computer room and got out a stapler. "Would this work?" he asked. Newt looked at it, debating. "Well, it would stick them up alright, but how would you get them down after the New Year?" Minho thought. "Oh well, I can't think of anything else," he replied. He flattened out the stapler (you know how when teachers stick something to the bulletin board and they like take apart the stapler? idk how to describe that but that is what he did. anywho continue on). He began stapling the lights to his front door frame. Newt watched, laughing slightly. "You are going to have fun trying to get those down," he said, giggling. "Oh well," Minho replied. Newt wrapped his arms around Minho and whispered, "You're ridiculous." Then he kissed the top of Minho's head. Minho went bright red and said, "Newt, my neighbors can see us." Newt just kissed the top of Minho's head again and said, "When have you ever cared about that?" Minho shrugged and continued stapling the lights to the door.

They then decided to put up the fake Christmas tree. After looking through all of Minho's closets and finding a lot of useless junk, they finally found the tree. They then had to attempt to open the box. One might think this is an easy task, but it was not. Last year, Minho had wrapped the box in so much duct tape that it was a shock that they could actually see that this was the box for the tree. Newt wanted to open it carefully so they would be able to get it back in the box later. Minho thought it would be a good idea to just tear the box open. Newt found some scissors and proceeded to try and open the box. "Why don't you just get a saw?" Minho asked. "Because I don't want to mess up the tree!" Newt exclaimed. Newt looked so adorable with his face scrunched up trying to open the box that Minho just had to lean in and kiss his cheek. "Min, stop it, I'm trying to get this box open," Newt complained. Minho put on a hurt face. "You don't like my kisses?" he asked in mock hurt. Newt sighed. "Of course I like your kisses," he huffed and leaned in to peck Minho on the lips. "That's what you call a kiss?" Minho asked. Newt sighed and leaned in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

Once the box was finally open, Newt dumped out all of the pieces onto the ground. "Min, where are the instructions?" he asked. "Um, I have no idea," Minho replied. Newt rolled his eyes and started muttering about how _of course_ Minho had to go and lose the directions. They eventually figured it out after many accidental innuendos. They then hooked up the lights and started to decorate the tree. Minho's mom had given Minho an ornament that had a picture of first grade Minho in it. Newt was the one to find it and he started giggling. "What's that?" Minho asked, knowing there was something up. "Look at you! You were so shucking adorable!" Newt laughed. Minho sighed, embarrassed. Why did his mom have to give him that when he moved out? Of all things, why that? "Yeah, that was me at a stunning seven years old." Minho said, blushing. "You were so shucking cute!" Newt told him. "Am I not cute now?" Minho asked. "Of course you are," Newt told him and kissed him. They continued to decorate the tree, laughing at all of Minho's crazy ornaments.

They then put up the stockings. Minho didn't have a fireplace or stairs, so they hung his stockings on his dresser. The stocking hangers were big, metal letters that spelled out Joy. They were very heavy, and would hurt if they fell on you. And that was exactly what happened to Newt. He was putting them up on top of the dresser, which was above Newt's reach. He still attempted to put it up, but the letter J, but it came crashing down and clonked him on the head. "Oh my God, baby, are you ok?!" Minho exclaimed. "Owwww…" Newt replied, clutching where the J had hit him. Minho wrapped his arms around Newt and whispered, "Sweetheart, you need to tell me if you're ok, we need to make sure you don't have a concussion." Newt shook his head. "I'll be alright," he mumbled, still clutching his head. Minho kissed the spot where the J fell, and Newt leaned into Minho's chest. "Ok, just tell me if you need anything. Why don't we head over to your house?" he asked. Newt nodded.

They got into the elevator, but this time, to their disappointment, they weren't alone. They were accompanied by Minho's five year old neighbor, Maya. She was a goofy little girl who Minho would sometimes watch over since her parents weren't often home. "Hi Minnie!" She said. Minho smiled. "Hi Maya. Where are your parents?" She smiled, her big brown eyes looking up at the couple. "They're at a party," she said, unconcerned. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Newt. Minho wasn't sure if Maya's parents would like the fact that he was dating another guy, but he decided to go for it anyway and tell her. "Well Maya, this is my boyfriend. His name is Newt," he explained. "Boyfriends are gross, when I grow up, I'm going to marry a girl," Maya said. Newt grinned. "You go girl," he said. "Your boyfriend isn't gross though, Minnie. He's funny," Maya said, laughing with Newt. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Minho said, and Newt blushed. The elevator reached the ground floor, and they all got off.

Minho and Newt walked out and got into Newt's car and saw all of the lights they were going to put up in Newt's lawn. "Minnie, huh?" Newt asked. "Shut up," Minho replied, blushing. "I might have to start calling you that," Newt said huskily. When Minho shook his head, Newt whispered something in his ear that made him blush even brighter. They drove across town over to Newt's house to continue their decorating.

The first thing they decided to do when they arrived at Newt's place was to decorate the yard. He had a porch that they wrapped light's around the railing and the railing around his stairs. They plugged them in, but nothing happened. "Shit, the plug is frozen," Newt said. It wasn't much of a surprise though, as there was already snow on the ground and the two were bundled up in coats, gloves, and scarves. Newt got some antifreeze and poured it on the plug. "Well, let's hope that works," he said. "You're smart," Minho said. He wrapped his arms around Newt and started kissing him. Newt kissed back. While they were kissing, the plug unfroze and the lights turned on. Not that Minho or Newt noticed though, they were too wrapped up in each other. When they broke apart, they looked over at the house and saw it all lit up. Minho kissed the top of Newt's head once again. "Told you that you were smart," he said.

Then they decided it was time to put the lights on the gutters, lining the roof. "I can do it on the ladder," Minho said, knowing that Newt hated heights ever since his not-quite-an-accident. Minho wasn't a big fan of heights either, but he was willing to do it for Newt. Newt held the ladder and Minho began to climb. _Don't look down_ he thought. _Think about Ladders EP. Do it for Newt._ Unfortunately, when your brain tells you not to look down, you look down. Before he saw Newt smiling up at him, he saw the drop down to the ground. He tried not to panic. He wanted to get down, but he was embarrassed to do so. "You alright up there?" Newt asked. He had seen how pale Minho's face was. "If you want to get down, that's ok. We can put those lights on my door. Minho just stood there for a while. Then he began to climb down.

When he got to the bottom, he said, "I'm such a wimp." Newt took his face in his hands. "No you aren't," he said. "Yes, I am," he said. "No you're not," Newt told him, and kissed him quickly. They put the roof lights around the front door. Then they moved to the yard. At Target, they had found a bunch of ridiculous tinsel animals. There was a tinsel pig, a tinsel frog, a tinsel wiener dog, a tinsel snowman, and a tinsel Santa Claus. They put up all of the tinsel critters and Newt said, "I think my electric bill is going to be higher than the roof. Oh well." Minho laughed. "Oops," He said. They had also found a blow up snowman with a snow globe inside and decided to put it up. By the time they were finished with the outside, Newt's yard looked like a tinsel zoo.

After admiring their outdoor work, they made their way inside to decorate the inside. Newt's inside already had a tree that he put up when his siblings were over for Thanksgiving. Minho thought although there was a tree, there needed to be more. The stairs were empty and boring, and there was no great big decorations. The two got a tinsel garland that they found in a box full of old Christmas supplies. "We should wrap it around the stairs," Minho said. "Okay," Newt replied. They wrapped it around the stairs with almost no trouble (Minho slipped on the bottom step). They put up stockings again, although this time no one got hurt. Then they put up some electric candles in the windows and a wreath on the door. They stepped back to enjoy their handy work.

"I think we did pretty damn good," Minho said. "Yeah, I think we did," Newt replied. Minho looked into Newt's eyes and saw the lights they had put up reflecting in them. He stared a little longer than people normally do. Newt looked up and saw the lights also reflecting in Minho's almond shaped brown eyes. "What?" Newt asked. Minho responded by joining their lips in a sweet kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments. "I can't wait to spend the Christmas season with you," Newt whispered, their faces still only inches apart. "Me too," Minho whispered back as they opened their eyes. That began their first Christmas together.

(A/N: So hi guys! Sorry it took so long to write this, my brother was sick and we share a laptop and he got first priority. The next one will be up tomorrow and I'm hoping to maybe even post a couple chapters in one day. I want to get this all finished by the time I go away, but Idk if that will actually happen. Oh yeah, all of the decorations I mention exist and you can get most of them at Target and the Droid to the World one at Lowes. Yeah, my crazy dad bought that one, so I thought why not include it. Anywho, the next chapter will be up later today so watch for it!)


	8. Music

Music

(A/N: So I planned to make this one really disgustingly sappy but then my school started doing this thing and I decided that this would be great for Minewt, and I hadn't actually written this one yet! So I really hope this one turns out as great as I think it will be, and it should be pretty funny. Enjoy! Btw, they are in high school in this one.)

It was almost Christmas at Glade High and the student council decided that it would be a good idea to raise some money by selling singing Christmas grams. At lunch, you could pay a few dollars and a student council member would go to the person of your choice and sing them a Christmas song. It was a great way to embarrass your friends or flirt with your crush. Or, in Minho's opinion, it could be a great way to embarrass your crush.

At eleven thirty in Glade High School's cafeteria, students were lining up to buy singing Christmas grams. There had already been four sent to Mr. Janson, the awful biology teacher, five to Mrs. Page, the principal, and countless others to students. The student council thought that this was their best idea yet. Minho and his friends thought it would be a great idea to send ridiculous amounts over overly sappy ones to each other. So far, Minho had received three from Thomas that were all singing "Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart". Minho decided that these would be a great way to win over Newt, who he had the biggest crush on since last March when he moved here from England.

When he got to the front of the line, he decided to buy three for Newt singing "All I Want for Christmas is You". One was to come first thing in the morning, one was to come in the middle of biology class just to annoy Mr. Janson, and one was to come in the middle of history, when Newt had most of the track team in his class. He and Newt were pretty good friends, so minho decided it would be ok to embarrass him just a little.

The next morning, as soon as the bell rang and they said the pledge, the first one came. Newt was in Spanish class. While he was sitting down, two girls dressed as elves came in asking, "Is Newt Isaacs in this class?" Newt slid down in his chair, but his teacher pointed him out. They crowded around his desk and started singing, "All I Want for Christmas is You". By the time they were finished, the entire class was staring at him and he was as red as a tomato. "Care to tell me who sent that?" he asked. He wanted to get them back with other sappy songs. "Yeah, it was Minho Park," one of the girls said. Of course it was Minho, who else would embarrass him like that? This was just the type of thing Minho would do.

The next one came in the middle of biology class. He was almost asleep because Mr. Janson was droning on and on and on about viruses, and some disease called the Flare that made you go crazy and turn into a cannibal. He was beginning to wonder if this class would give him the Flare when once again, tow student council members dressed up in elf costumes came knocking. "What do you want?" Mr. Janson barked. "Is Newt Isaacs in this class?" he heard asked once again. _Crap_ he thought. _Another one for me. How wonderful._ He wasn't expecting it since he had already witnessed three others happen that day. "This is from Minho Park," one of the elves said and began singing, "All I Want for Christmas is You" once again. The whole class was staring at him again and his sister Sonya was cracking up in her seat. Once the elves left, Mr Janson barked, "Detention, Mr. Isaacs!" Sonya stopped laughing and Newt was shocked. "You can't give me detention for that!" he said. "If you give anyone detention it should be Minho, but he shouldn't get one since this is something student council is doing." Mr. Janson rolled his eyes. "Well since I can't give you detention for that I'm going to give you detention for talking back to a teacher." Newt sighed and continued on with the lesson.

The third one came in history class. Thankfully, his history teacher was much kinder than Mr. Janson was. The student council elves showed up at the door once again asking for him. _Bloody Hell, another one?_ he thought. Once again, they sang "All I Want for Christmas is You". Newt still blushed just as red as he did the first time. This time, the most of the track team was in the class, but unfortunately, not Minho. They were in the same gym class, but sadly, that class did not meet that day. _God, I really need to get him back for this._ When the elves left, his good friend Thomas said, "Well Newt, I think you might have an admirer." Newt blushed even harder and said, "Slim it, Tommy." He really needed to get revenge for all of this.

After history was lunch. And lunch was where you bought the singing Christmas grams. Once he put his lunch down, he went over to the line to buy singing Christmas grams. When he got to the front he decided to buy four for Minho, with two of them singing "Let it Snow" and the other two singing, "Baby it's Cold Outside". When he got back to the table, he saw that Minho had sat down next to him. "Thanks for landing me in detention, shuck face," he told Minho. "How did I land you in detention?" Minho asked. "I haven't seen you all day." Newt shook his head while grinning at Minho. "Your bloody singing Christmas grams. One came in Janson's class and he got mad," Newt said. "Well that's a load of klunk. He can't give you detention for something that the school does," Minho replied. "That's what I said, but then he said it would be for talking back to the teacher," Newt said sourly. "Anyway, why three?" he asked. "Why not?" Minho replied. Newt grinned, excited to see how his revenge would go.

He was there to witness revenge in gym class. The singing Christmas grams had gotten so popular that you could no longer choose which classes people got them in. They had just changed into their gym clothes and Newt was so busy gawking Minho that he didn't notice the stuco elves come into sing. He did, however, watch as the elves began singing "Baby, it's Cold Outside" and laughed the entire time. "Who sent it?" he heard Minho ask. When Minho found out, he turned to Newt and mock glared at him. Newt came over and nudged Minho's shoulder. "A little revenge never hurt anyone," he said. Minho's eyes went wide and he looked at Newt. Newt was very good at getting revenge.

Sadly, the next one did not come in a class they shared. It was in Spanish class. Although they were not in the same Spanish class, they had the same teacher. This Spanish teacher shipped the students and she shipped Minho with Newt. She thought her otp sending each other singing Christmas grams was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She was also pretty good friends with Mr. Janson, and she knew that he had given Newt detention. She made sure to mention in the staffroom that Minho had been driving her crazy all class, and someone should give him a detention. She was also the leader of student council, so she made sure one of Minho's singing Christmas grams came during Mr. Janson's class since she knew he would give Minho detention so that they would have detention at the same time.

The next one came in language arts, but there weren't any really great reactions except for Minho blushing really hard. The fourth one came during biology with Mr. Janson. Once again, a couple of elves came to the class asking for Minho. They began singing "Let it Snow". Mr. Janson scowled the entire time. "Detention, Mr. Park," he said when it was all over. "You can't give me detention for getting a Christmas gram!" Minho replied angrily. "I can't do that, but I can give you detention for talking back to me, so I am," Mr. Janson said. Minho huffed a sigh and sat back in his seat, fuming.

At lunch, he decided since Newt landed him in detention, he would send him seven Christmas grams the next day. Sure, it might be a little expensive, but Newt deserved it. When he sat down next to Newt he said, "You got me in detention with the rat man." Newt grinned. "Was it because of the Christmas grams?" he asked. "Yes," Minho huffed out. "Well, we will be together," Newt figured.

The next day, Newt received no less than seven singing Christmas grams, all from Minho Park. This was getting ridiculous. They had both received detention, but neither were going to give up. Newt was determined to send even more Christmas grams to Minho. "Bloody hell, another one?" he asked as the student council elves started to sing to him again. They had practically memorized Newt's class schedule and didn't even need to ask for him anymore. "Seven?" he asked Minho after he bought ten, all for Minho. "Why not?" was Minho's reply once again.

The student council elves had also memorized Minho's schedule after all ten came the next day. There were so many that sometimes, more that one came during a class period. It was absolutely ridiculous, but neither one were stopping. At lunch, Minho bought eleven and Newt bought fifteen. The teachers were getting very annoyed and frankly, so were the student council elves. They decided to ban Minho and Newt from buying anymore, even though they were the best money makers. When they went up to the table, the elves started waving them away, saying things like "You have bought enough!" or, "Get out!"

A few days later, they had to serve detention with Mr. Janson. He was the worst with giving people detention. They had to scrub out all of the men's bathrooms. They arrived around 4:30, and Mr. Janson thrust cleaning supplies at them and told them to get to work. He left to do who know what. They entered the bathroom and began spraying out the sinks. "You know, with all of those Christmas grams, most people think we're dating," Newt said, blushing slightly. "Oh really?" Minho asked. "Yeah," Newt said. "Why don't we make the rumor true?" Minho asked. Newt went bright red. "What, you mean we should actually start dating?" he spluttered. "Sure, the whole school thinks we already are, and I do really like you," Minho said. "Um, yeah, I'll go out with you," Newt replied. He then leaned his head in and pecked Minho's cheek, causing Minho to go bright red also. "And frankly, I like you too, shank." Newt said. And that was how Newt was asked out, in a bathroom during detention, because of some silly singing Christmas grams.

(A/N: Hey guys! i uploaded another story, lights, about twenty minutes ago, so if you missed that one you should go read it. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and for Alice W, yeah, I think eventually they will move in together, maybe in this story, but I'm not really sure yet. Once again, if you missed it, I will be leaving for vacation on Wednesday and I won't get back until the 29th, so I really want to finish it before I leave so I'm uploading as much as possible. Thanks so much for reading, I love you all!)


	9. Colors

Color

(A/N: I'm really sorry but this one is going to be the one sad one… I had no idea what to do for this one but then I got this idea in Spanish class. For future reference, if I get an idea in Spanish class it will probably be sad because I hate Spanish class with a burning passion for personal reasons that I will not make you all sad with since this story will be sad enough. I hope it winds up being more of a bittersweet, but yeah it will probably be sad. If you don't want to read a sad story I will be updating one called fire in a few minutes, go read that one its funny. Anywho I hope you like this story but go and read fire if you want something happier. This one contains spoilers for the death cure and takes place in Paradise.)

ALL DASHNERS I OWN NOTHING

Minho wasn't sure what to think. He had made it to paradise earlier that year. Now it was the end of the year, and it was Christmas. WICKED had removed all of his memories of Christmas, so he and the other surviving Gladers needed it to be explained to them. _Newt would have loved Christmas,_ he thought. He had to leave Newt, his boyfriend, his best friend, his lover, his baby, back at the crank palace. It was the worst and hardest thing he had ever done. And now it was Christmas, and Newt wasn't there.

There was something strange about Minho that he had never really bothered him. He had a condition called synesthesia. It was a condition that causes him to see a color when he sees a specific word. It wasn't hallucinations, like what Newt had. The number one was a deep black. Newt's gorgeous name was a lovely, earthy green with brown mixed in. His own name was blue and red tye dye. Thomas was bright green and blue. Paradise was shiny, metallic ocean blue.

As the Christmas festivities began, all Minho could think of was Newt. He couldn't help it, they had been in love and now Newt was gone Minho would never see his angel again. He could hardly bear the thought of it, but it was his reality. Everything reminded him of Newt. _I guess that's just the side effect of being in love. Things go wrong and people get heartbroken,_ he thought. Thomas was going through the same thing, with Teresa dead, although it wasn't nearly as bad because they hadn't spent two and a half years trapped in a deadly maze together. Minho began to think back to their time together, and before he could help it, his mind was associating it with colors.

Green was the color that he associated with waking up in the box together. They had both been original Gladers, which meant that they had come up with about thirty other gladers into a completely empty Glade. There had been nothing there, just a forest that was later called the deadheads, and the stone walls of the maze. The color green had popped up in his mind, which was the start of the term green bean or greenie. Minho had said something about green beans, and the name stuck. By the time he reached paradise, he couldn't remember exactly what he had said, but he remembered that it had made Newt laugh.

When Newt introduced himself, all Minho could see was a bright, blinding white, and from then on, that is what he thought of when he thought of Newt's introduction. When Newt said the name "Minho," he saw a brilliant blue. Colors were always more beautiful when Newt was speaking them. That was just what synesthesia is like, people don't just speak words, they would also speak colors. Colors seemed different when Newt spoke, since he loved Newt.

Their love for each other was a burning, passionate red. They had started "dating", if you could call it that, about six months after they had come up in the box. It was not uncommon, there were plenty of other relationships in the Glade. You put a bunch of teenagers trapped in a maze, things are bound to happen. Minho and Newt were different. Most of the relationships didn't last very long, and the ones that did were more about sex. While Minho and Newt certainly had that, their relationship was so much more. They loved each other very much, platonically and romantically. Minho didn't think he could ever live without Newt. Minho made sure Newt knew that, although he knew Newt didn't believe it. Newt loved him back just as much. Minho assured Newt that he would always love him, even when they got out of the maze. And it was true, he was out of the maze and still loved Newt. But Newt wasn't here.

Grey was the ugly color of when Newt tried to kill himself. It was by far the worst thing that had happened to them since arriving in that hellhole. When Alby came back carrying Newt's limp body, Minho thought he was dead. Minho was distraught at the thought of losing Newt. He couldn't do it, not now, not ever. He made sure to never leave Newt's side until he was absolutely sure that Newt was going to be alright. He made sure that Newt knew he loved him. "Why did you do it?" he had asked. "I couldn't stand it here any longer. I had to get out, and that was the only way," Newt had responded. Those words had broken Minho in the grayest way possible.

There was a soft blue that Minho felt when Newt started to feel better after the suicide attempt. While Newt never fully recovered, he was no longer throwing himself off of walls. He was second in command now, which meant he had a bunch of different jobs. It was good for him, he was beginning to recover. Soft, light blue was the color he felt when he had hope that Newt was going to be ok.

The brightest yellow was the color of when they escaped the maze. It was wonderful. Minho had never seen Newt look so happy. They had finally escaped what had made Newt so depressed in the first place. The two had spent that night together. Minho would never forget the joy on Newt's face. His smile had never been brighter. Things may have not been completely perfect, but they would be. Or, that's what they thought.

A bright, violent orange was what Minho thought of when he thought of them together in the scorch. They could really only spend the nights cuddled together, since during the day they had to keep moving. Minho enjoyed slightly bossing Newt around since he was the leader, and Newt enjoyed being bossed around. When Minho was struck by lightning, it was Newt who patched him back up. He remembered Newt's hands in his hair and down his burned skin as he helped him heal from the lightning. These were very difficult, but still wonderful times.

After the scorch, WICKED separated them. All Minho could see was a blank white. He needed Newt's arms around him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. And he knew Newt needed the same thing from him. They were perfect for each other, and they needed each other. Separation wasn't good for them, and neither were WICKED's experiments. Minho never would have expected what was to come.

When he found out that Newt had the Flare, Minho saw an ugly, vomit green. It wasn't anything like the beautiful, earthy green he thought of when he heard Newt's name, but an awful one that was like the nightmares of small children. He hated leaving Newt in the crank palace, that only made the green worse. Everything was terrible, and it was only going to get worse.

A few months after entering paradise, Thomas finally told Minho what had happened to Newt, and Minho could only see black. A great ugly black, like the void, or like hell. He may have fought Thomas, yelled curse words at him, or hurt him. Minho couldn't remember. All he could feel was the emptiness of losing someone you loved. And if that meant he lost Thomas as a friend as well, so be it.

Now, as Christmas approached, he was beginning to see a pale yellow. It wasn't the blinding yellow that he saw when they escaped the maze. This was a softer one, a paler was finally starting to realize that even without Newt, the earth was still turning. He and Thomas were still friends, even though he had killed Minho's boyfriend. Things weren't perfect, they never had been and they never would be. And that was ok. Minho knew Newt wouldn't want him to go throw himself off of a wall. He would have said "Tough it up and live without me. You can do it. I believe in you, and I love you." Little did he know, that up in heaven, Newt was thinking those exact words.

(A/N: Omg I am so sorry that was so terrible. I seriously don't like this one and I am so so sorry. This was awful ugh. I just couldn't think of anything else. But please, please, don't stop reading it! Naughty and nice comes tomorrow, and I guarantee that one will be so much better. Again, I apologise for how bad this one was but go read fire, it was much better If you did like it feel free to leave a review and if this is somehow the first thing of mine that you have read, don't worry my other stuff is much better.)


	10. Fire

Fire

(A/N: More Minewt! I really enjoyed coming up with this one, so I really hope you like it! This could have to do with some of the other ones, but they really aren't mentioned. Oh yeah and Alice W, they are moved in together in this one:) Enjoy reading this one!) Disclaimer: All Characters belong to James Dashner

/

Right around Christmas, Minho and Newt were spending a lazy day at home together. Lazy days were always fun, especially in the winter when they would cuddle up with hot chocolate and sit around a fire. This lazy day however, they spent a different way.

Newt turned around and was pelted in the face with a snowball. Oh shit. Minho was going to get it this time. Newt ran and chased Minho, throwing snowballs as he went. Earlier, it had snowed in the town where Minho and Newt lived, and at the moment, they were in an all out snowball war. Not just a fight, but a war. They had each built forts, and were hurling snowballs as hard as they could. It had been hours since they had come outside.

Minho picked up a perfectly formed snowball. _I am so going to win this._ He thought. When nothing came back at him, he began to feel wary. Why wasn't Newt throwing back? Was he planning some sneak attack? What was up? While Minho had been wondering, Newt had snuck off behind the apartment building where they lived. He found a bucket that had been left out since the summer. An idea struck him. He filled the bucket up with snow. _Minho so deserves this._ Newt thought. That perfectly formed snowball had been perfectly formed because it had ice in it. Minho would have to deal with the consequences. He filled the bucket up with snow and crept up behind Minho. He didn't notice a thing.

Minho didn't hear Newt's feet crunching behind him. As he was least expecting it, Newt lifted the bucket and after a few struggling attempts since the bucket was pretty heavy, dumped it over his head. "HOLY SHUCK THAT'S COLD!" Minho screamed as snow rained down on his head, into his coat, inside his snowpants, and freezing him from head to toe. "You deserved it, shank. That last one you threw had ice in it," Said Newt. After hearing this, Minho felt bad for Newt. "Ok, ok, you win this time shuck face. But next time, you're going down," Minho told Newt, silently cursing himself for letting Newt win and for hitting him with ice. Newt was cheering. Minho really was a hopeless romantic sometimes. "Let's go back inside and start a fire in the fireplace or something" He said so he could forget about his loss.

"Alright, sounds good," Newt said to Minho. He went to go get some wood for the fire while Minho went back inside to dry off. Minho went into the bathroom and took off all of his freezing, wet clothes, changed into boxers, and wrapped a huge towel around his body. His hair had become unspiked from the snow falling on it and was now sticking up limply from being rumpled by the towel. He stepped out of the bathroom still wrapped in a towel and went to go help Newt set up the fireplace.

Newt drove to a small store about a mile away to go buy some firewood. He found some scented stuff so the apartment would smell good. He took it back home and started setting it up in the fireplace. While he was working, Minho came down the hallway and into the living room where Newt was. His hair was messed up adorably, which was unusual since it was normally spiked so perfectly. Newt chuckled a little when he saw it, thinking about how much he wanted to run his hands through it, until he remembered that it was probably freezing from the snow. "What?" Minho asked. "Your hair," Newt replied. Minho blushed and ran a hand th it. "Guess you're not all that used to seeing it like this, huh baby?" Minho asked. Newt shook his head. Minho put his arm around him. "Shuck, your hands are freezing," Newt told Minho. "Sorry," Minho said and kissed Newt's temple. "Do you need any help?" He asked. "Yeah, could you help me tear up some of this old newspaper and put it in the fireplace?" Newt told him and handed him a chunk of newspaper.

Minho began tearing the newspaper up and carelessly put it in the fireplace, not really noticing that a bit was hanging out onto the carpet. Once almost all of the newspaper was gone, Newt offered to make hot chocolate for both of them. While Newt was gone, Minho shrugged the towel he was wearing off so he could move his arms better. When Newt came back in, he stopped and stared. _He's so hot_ he thought. Minho was wearing nothing but his boxers and the towel was in a heap on the floor. "Like what you see?" Minho asked when he noticed the staring. "So what if I do?" Newt responded while putting the hot chocolate down in front of them. Then he kissed Minho passionately. Minho gasped. Newt slipped his tongue into his mouth and Minho made a small noise, and he kissed back harder. By that point, they were making out on the living room carpet. Newt's arms were around Minho's broad shoulders, and Minho's arms were around his waist. They broke apart and Newt leaned on Minho's shoulder. They sat down next to each other in front of the blazing fire and fell asleep with Newt's head on Minho's bare shoulder

A few hours later, they woke up to a very shrill sound. "Mmmm… just five more minutes, I don't want to wake uuuppp" Newt moaned into Minho's shoulder. "Um, babe, I don't think that's your alarm clock," Minho said. Their eyes shot open and they saw the scene in front of them. There was the remains of what had been a piece of newspaper- hanging out of the fireplace. Minho was right, the shrill beeping had not been Newt's alarm clock, but the smoke detector. The carpet in front of them was on fire."OHMYGODTHEBLOODYHOUSEISONFIRE!" Newt screamed.

"NO SHIT SHANK! DO SOMETHING!" Minho yelled back. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? YOU THINK OF SOMETHING, QUICK!" Newt said. "I'M NOT A FIREFIGHTER!" Minho yelled. After they got over the shock that _their house was literally on fire,_ they came to their senses. "RUN" Newt yelled, as he grabbed his phone and his coat and ran towards the door. "Shank, I'm in my underwear and there's a blizzard out there. I'm not going outside." Minho said. "Well, you can't stay in here, the place is literally on fire, what are you going to do?" Newt asked. An idea struck Minho. He ran down the hall to the bathroom and put his wet, freezing clothes back on, so if he touched the fire, he probably wouldn't get burned. He wasn't really sure if that was how fire works, but he decided to risk it. It was Minho logic, so obviously it didn't make that much sense. He ran back into the living room where Newt was waiting for him. _What a knight in shining armor,_ Minho thought, _waiting for me inside a burning building._ "Baby, what are you still doing in here?! Get out where it's safe!" He yelled. The fire still wasn't very big, but it was growing. Minho was afraid that Newt would get burned, staying here to wait for Minho. How sweet, getting burned for the one you love.

They ran outside to where they had their snow war only an hour earlier. While he was pulling his phone out of his pocket to dial 911, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The bucket that Newt had used to pour snow over his head. He put his phone back in his pocket and kneeled down to start shoveling snow into the bucket. "What the bloody hell are you doing, shuckface?" Newt asked him. "Putting out the fire." Minho responded. "And how are you going to do that? I thought you said you weren't a firefighter." said Newt. "Stop questioning my logic and help me" Minho told him.

The two of them continued shoveling snow into the large blue bucket. Once they were finished, Minho heaved it up into his arms a little easier than Newt did and ran it inside. Thankfully, the fire wasn't spreading fast on the carpet. He turned the bucket upside down and dumped the contents onto the fire. There was a hiss, and the fire was out and all that was left was a bunch of steam and a puddle of melted snow on the carpet. There was a huge scorch mark on the ground because of the fire. Minho was panting, and he couldn't believe that had happened.

He went to the door that Newt was still standing outside of and opened the door. "All safe, baby. You can come back in now." Minho told Newt. Newt wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. When they broke apart, "You saved me," Newt said in a cutesy, gooey, disgustingly romantic voice. "Yeah, I guess I did," Minho responded in the exact same tone and kissed the top of Newt's head. They went back into the room where the fire was and Newt surveyed the damage. "Well, we're going to have to do something about that big burn mark on the floor. I don't think the landlord will appreciate it that much." Newt said once he saw what had happened. "Why don't we save that problem for another day. I think one disaster is good for now." Minho told him as he got out of his soaked clothes for a second time. Once he was changed into a pair of sweatpants that he found on the bedroom floor, he sat down on the couch and opened his arms up to Newt. who fell into them. They kissed a few more times before eventually falling asleep together, this time, they weren't interrupted by the smoke detector.

/

(A/N: So here's another chapter done! I hope you liked it, and I really feel like I nailed the characters pretty well so I hope you enjoyed it. See yall next update! PS I write these out of order so if I mention something from a story that you haven't read yet, that's why. I'm really sorry, but the next chapters will not be up until December 29 because I leave for vacation tomorrow and that is when I get back home. Sorry, but the ones I still haven't uploaded still need to be revised, so we will just prolong the Christmas spirit, right?)


	11. Naughty and Nice

Naughty and Nice

(A/N: Sorry for the wait! Idk if other families do this, but when I was a kid my dad would tell me (jokingly) that since I was bad I was going to get coal in my stocking. In fact, he still tells me that (It has never happened lol). I'm really proud of this idea so I hope you all like it! PS for those of you that dont get a whole lot of snow, a quinzee is a snow fort that you could survive in.) Disclaimer: All characters from tmr belong to James Dashner

/

In the North Pole, there are two types of elves. There are the elves that you have heard of who wrap the presents, who wrap the presents. These are considered the good elves, even though they were born into the position. Sure, there were some rotten ones, but the majority of them were really nice and friendly and full of Christmas cheer. Then there were the elves that didn't really have a status, but they weren't low class either. They did a lot of handiwork, such as taking care of the reindeer, building quinzees for all of the North Pole's elves to live in, and buy supplies, such as wrapping paper. They were normally filled with Christmas cheer, but not as much as the "good" elves. Then there were the lowest class elves. They were the coal mining elves. They were considered "bad" elves. They didn't get to choose this, and most of them were very kind and friendly, but since they mined coal for the bad kids and their ancestors worked for Santa's evil twin, Krampus, they were often frowned upon. Years of being treated poorly caused many of the coal mining elves not to be as filled with Christmas cheer. This story is about one nice elf named Newt and one naughty elf named Minho.

Newt Isaacs was a hard working elf who had been wrapping presents since he finished wrapping skills school when he was ten. He had been working for a long time. He had some friends who were also wrapping elves, but he had never met any other types of elves. The different types of elves were allowed to mingle, but few did. His best friend was another nice elf named Alby. The two got along like brothers.

Minho Park, on the other hand, was a naughty elf. He went down into the coal mines every day, and had been doing so for a little over a year. He had only just started because you had to be at least 20 to go into the mines for safety reasons. He had some friends who were other naughty elves and a few working elves. The nice elves were usually busy and during their free time, they usually did not want to associate with naughty elves. His best friends were Ben and Gally for other naughty elves, and Thomas, who was a working elf. Minho and Newt had never even seen each other, until one day, things changed.

The first time they ever met was the middle of July, but you would have thought it was the middle of winter since they were at the North Pole. There had been an accident in the coal mines that day, so Minho had to go to get his injured arm checked out. Newt had accidentally whacked himself with a hammer while building something, so they were both at the med-jacks. Ben and Gally were carrying the unconscious Minho to the med-jacks, Clint and Jeff. All Newt saw was Minho's burned and beat up arms, so he jumped up to see if he could help. "Why would you want to help? He's a naughty elf, we don't have time for you to get squeamish around a beat up arm. He'll be fine, he should be back in the mines by tomorrow," Said Gally.

As they walked by, Newt caught a glimpse of Minho's face. Despite being covered in coal dust and unconscious, Newt thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. All he wanted to know was his name. _He must be tough_ Newt thought _since he is going back into the mines tomorrow._ He scolded himself for thinking like that. This was a naughty elf, he probably hated Christmas. Still, all Newt wanted now was to know the naughty elf's name.

They didn't see each other again until Halloween, and Newt had forgotten about the naughty elf he had seen in the infirmary a few months ago. Every Halloween, Mrs. Clause would throw a huge Halloween dance for all of the elves before their huge work crunch started in November. This was the one time out of the year that the different types of elves were able to really get to know each other. Still, the nice elves and the naughty elves only really talked was around the frozen hot chocolate bowl. And this is where Minho and Newt saw each other for the second time.

The lights and music were blaring. Elves thought it was a good idea to remember what the kids of nowadays are like so sometimes they don't just listen to Christmas music, and when Minho and Newt saw each other again "Victorious" by Panic! at the Disco was playing. Minho was taking some frozen hot chocolate out of the punch bowl when he heard Newt's delicious British accent. "Naughty elf, did Krampus tell you to spike the frozen hot chocolate? The kitchen elves worked so hard on it; it would be a shame if someone like you spiked it." He said. Now, Minho was used to comments like this. Being a naughty elf, he got that a lot. He used to get angry, but by this point, he knew getting angry would just make the problem worse. That didn't mean he didn't retaliate every so often. He lifted his head to say a snarky comeback, something about how Krampus was defeated centuries ago when the elves fought against him and coal mining was established, but when he saw Newt's face, all coherent thought flew from his mind. All he could see was the angel standing in front of him.

When Minho lifted his head, all Newt could do was blush. This was the naughty elf he had seen in the infirmary. Although now, he wasn't covered in coal or unconscious. And damn, somehow he was even hotter than before. Once again, all Newt wanted to know what his name was. He felt terrible for what he had said. "Sorry" He mumbled. "That's ok, I'm sort of used to it by now," Minho said. This made Newt feel even worse. This naughty elf seemed fine, why did all of the elves he knew seem to think that he would be terrible? How could this elf be used to being treated like that? He needed to know his name. "I'm Newt" He said, hoping Minho would say his name too. "I'm Minho" Minho responded. _Minho,_ Newt thought. _Hmm… I like that. Sexy._ Sexy? Where had that come from? Nice elves weren't supposed to think like that. It was fine that he was gay, but having any types of feelings for naughty elves, _especially thinking they were sexy_ was completely out of the question. Newt should have just taken some frozen hot chocolate and gone, not be rude to the naughty elf, not say his name, not get feelings for him, and certainly not think he was sexy. But a part of Newt's head only wanted to get to know Minho more. And thankfully to our story, that was the part of his brain he listened to.

"So, um, how are you Minho?" Newt asked. Minho looked surprised that Newt wanted to continue talking to him. "I'm alright," Minho replied. He was shocked that Newt wanted to talk to him, because he had never spoken to a nice elf before. They continued talking for a while, and began to get to know each other. Then Alby came over. Alby had never really liked naughty elves. Alby was always filled with Christmas cheer, so he didn't really like anything that stereotypically did not have much Christmas cheer and were rumored to still want Krampus to come back. "Hey Newt, why don't you come over here with me?" He then dragged Newt away. Newt threw an apologetic look over his shoulder and told Minho that they would see each other again.

They didn't see each other again until Christmas day, since they were so busy with Christmas preparations. The morning of Christmas Day, all of the elves gather to welcome Santa back from his long night. They all arrived a few hours early to prepare. Minho was walking up by himself because Ben and Gally were running late and Thomas was busy with preparations. Newt had been walking with Alby, but then he spotted Minho and wanted to talk with him. He told Alby that they would see each other later and left. " Hey Minho!" Newt yelled. Minho whipped around, confused about who was calling his name. Then he saw Newt, the cute little nice elf he had seen at Halloween. "Hi Newt," He said back. "How have you been?" Newt asked. "Well, I've been pretty busy with Christmas preparations, and the mines have been pretty cold, but apart from that it's been pretty good. How about you?" Minho asked. "It's been pretty busy also, preparing for Christmas and trying to get all of the presents wrapped and ready. I'm sorry they don't heat the mines, they should since it's so cold," Newt told him. Minho said that it was ok, that they wore very warm clothes. That didn't stop Newt from feeling ashamed that he thought his life was so stressful when at least he had some heat and wrapping presents was a very enjoyable task. Minho must have been freezing. They talked and laughed until they watched in awe as Santa's sleigh came down. As the sleigh lowered in the sky, Newt leaned up and kissed Minho's cheek.

All Minho could do was smile and blush really hard. He had wanted this to happen for a while, but he was afraid Newt would get mad if he had done anything. Newt grinned cheekily up at him, and so Minho put his arm around Newt's waist. They were both in heaven. Little did they know that they were also falling in love.

After Christmas, they started spending more time together. They would eat meals together, and during their free time, they would hang out. Sometimes they would get into snowball fights, build snowmen, visit each other's quinzees, or just sit on a snow bank and talk. They talked about all kinds of things, some topics were how they were doing, funny things that had happened, impersonating other elves or sometimes even Santa, or their jobs. Newt thought that the naughty elves seemed to not be treated well, but Minho assured him that it was fine, and that they were used to it and had started to became friends, but both of them could tell after the kiss on Christmas morning, it would probably be become something more.

On New Years, there was going to be a big party. All of the nice elves would get dressed up and bring dates, and usually, they would get hammered. Minho had never been because he had never been invited by a nice elf. Newt had been a few times before. Nice elves were allowed to bring anyone they wanted, but bringing a naughty elf was extremely uncommon, but not unheard of. One morning at breakfast, Minho was about to leave for the mines when Newt stopped him. "Um, I was wondering if uh, you would, uh, like to come to uh, this New Year's, uh, party with, uh me?" Inside, Newt was praying that he would say yes. Minho's face broke out into a big smile. "Of course I will, shank," he said. "Shank? What does that mean?" Newt asked. "Oh, it's just something we say in the mines." Minho responded. They both smiled the rest of the day.

On New Year's eve, Newt met Minho and they went to the got some funny looks since Minho was a naughty elf, but apart from that they had a spectacular night. As soon as they entered, Newt dragged Minho out onto the dance floor. They danced to Christmas songs and the top 40, and their favorite dance was to Victorious, since that song was playing when they first officially met. After a couple hours of dancing and drinking, it was 11:50 and both of them were a little more than tipsy. Minho was holding Newt in his strong arms and they were giggling over something Thomas had just said. Thomas was friends with both Minho and Newt and had not bothered to hide the fact that he thought Minho and Newt would be an adorable couple. When the countdown began, Newt's blue eyes met Minho's black ones as if to ask, _well, aren't you going to do anything?_ Minho gulped. He wanted to kiss Newt, but he wasn't sure how well it would go over. "10, 9, 8," _Damn it I really want to kiss him,_ Minho thought. "7, 6, 5," _What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ "4, 3, 2," _Was that him leaning in?_ "ONE" _I think I'm going to do it._ "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All of the other elves screamed. But Minho hardly heard them, as his lips were connected to Newt's. There could be no better way to begin the new year.

(A/N: Thanks to everyone for sticking with me even though I was away for a while! I'm sorry it took so long. It's going to be a while before I can post the next one because when I got home, all of the sidewalks had become a ice rink. Since I post my updates on a library computer, its gonna be kinda difficult to get down there, so sorry if it takes a while. In the meantime though, you can follow me on instagram your_a_glader_harry. I hope you liked this update and thanks so much for being such wonderful readers!)


	12. Baby, it's Cold Outside

My Choice

Baby,It's Cold Outside

(A/N: Well, Minewt 12 days of Christmas is coming to an end. (that's really weird for me to type because I actually wrote this one second. huh) I really hope you enjoyed this and I will try to write more stories about them and I'm thinking I might upload some other stories sometime. Anywho this could have something to do with previous chapters but it is not directly linked to anything. Enjoy!) Disclaimer: Minho and Newt belong to James Dashner

/

Minho and Newt were kissing on the couch when they got the phone call. "Ignore it," Minho told Newt and leaned back in as Newt's phone blared "Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy, since it was his ringtone. "Minho, no…" Newt groaned as he unfortunately detached himself from Minho. "It's Kath," Newt said when he checked his phone. Kath was his cousin who got pregnant as a teen but wanted to put her baby up for adoption. She did want the baby to go to someone who she knew, and Minho and Newt had been talking about kids ever since they had gotten married almost a year ago. Kath and Newt had been friends until they drifted apart when Newt moved to the United States. She decided that since Minho and Newt could not have kids of their own, she would give them her baby. "I thought this baby wasn't supposed to be picked up until January 19! It's December 20! We aren't ready!" Minho started freaking out.

Newt nodded frantically and pressed "answer" as Minho kept muttering things like "Not ready" and "too early" and "we haven't even picked a name yet". "Hey, Aunt Sheryl," Newt said, talking to Kath's mother. "Hello Newt!" Sheryl responded."I'm sure you have probably guessed by hearing the phone call, but the baby was born on December first and you are free to come pick her up now!" Sheryl continued. Newt's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious? Wer can come pick her up now?" He asked. "Of course you can. She has been in good care by the doctors and they have said she is healthy enough to go home with her new parents!" Sheryl said. Newt was positively beaming. He could hardly believe that he and Minho were finally going to be parents. "Ok then," he responded. "We can come pick her up on the 23rd!" He didn't think he had ever smiled wider. "Ok, that sounds great honey," Sheryl responded. "We can't wait to see you and meet your husband!" After a quick goodbye, she hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" asked Minho. "Well Minho, how would you like to make a surprise trip to England?" Minho's eyes grew wide. "We can bring her home on the 23rd," Newt said quietly with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, we're ready," he said to ease Minho's nerves. Minho leaned in again and kissed Newt sofly. "I'm not worried. We're going to be parents," he said happily as he rested their foreheads together.

Three days later, they stepped into the maternity ward in the Royal Hope Hospital in London. After a ten hour flight they were exhausted and jet lagged, but radiating with the happiness of getting to meet their new daughter for the first time. They spent the entire plane ride thinking up baby names. They were still deciding between Tatiana and Rue. Rue was what the baby's name was right now, but they said they would decide when they met her.

As they walked into the ward, they ran into Sheryl. "Oh good, you guys are here! Kath is in there, she can't wait to see you two!" She said, pointing through the grey hospital doors. They smiled and thanked Sheryl. Newt took Minho's hand and pushed the hospital door open.

After entering the hospital room, they saw Kath and the baby. Kath had certainly changed since Newt last saw her, although it had been almost ten years since he had lived in England. Her curly brown hair was tangled and she looked tired, but she certainly was happy. She walked over and hugged Newt. "Thank you," she whispered to him. "Because of you now I can finish school and live on with my life." Tears were forming in her eyes.

After they straightened up, Kath straightened up and said, "You must be Minho. Thanks for being willing to be Rue's father. Both of you look like you could be her birth father, he looked a bit like Minho and she looks like a combination of you two" Minho smiled. "It's no problem. I'm overjoyed to become her father, well, one of them," Minho told her. Kath and Newt had to catch up a bit since it had been so long since they had seen each other, and they had to wait for a nurse to come in with the baby. Newt told her about life in America and about Minho, and Kath told Newt about her life since Newt left England nine years ago. Last they had seen each other, Kath had been eight and Newt had been fifteen, although they had kept in touch online and Sheryl had come to Minho and Newt's wedding. Kath was the first family member he had told that he was gay. Minho was getting to know Sheryl and Kath since he had never met them before. While they were catching up, a nurse came in carrying a tiny pink blanket.

Every head in the room turned to see the tiny bundle that was being carried through the door. "You must be Minho and Newt," the nurse said. The two nodded. "Would you like to see her?" The nurse asked. "YES!" they both exclaimed. The nurse laughed quietly and handed the baby over to Newt. She was really tiny, with bright blue eyes that Newt and Kath both had She had tiny patches of black hair growing on her head. "She looks like she could be our kid," Minho whispered to Newt. "She is our kid, Minho," Newt said and pressed his lips to Minho's.

Everyone else in the room gave the couple some space to be with their new daughter for the first time. Newt handed her over to Minho, and they both had tears in their eyes. The nurse gave the adoption papers over to Kath so she could sign her part and waited for Minho and Newt to be ready to sign the forms. They were still looking at the baby with adoration and tears of joy were falling down their faces. "Let's go sign the form. Then she officially will be ours," Minho said.

When Minho took the pen from Kath to sign the form, the baby reached out her tiny arm and grabbed it. Everyone laughed. "I think she wants to sign the form, too. She wants to be your kid," Kath said, and there was more laughter in the dreary hospital room. "Hey sweetheart, can you give the pen back to Daddy so he can sign the form so we can be your parents?" Minho whispered to the baby as he took the pen. They both signed the adoption forms, and could hardly believe that they were actually parents now.

The next day, the little family went back to the airport so they could be home for Christmas. While they were on the plane, they had to put a tiny mask over the baby's face so she wouldn't get sick from the airplane. She was very good, unlike some of her fellow infants that were screaming their heads off for the entire trip, she slept through the whole thing. "You know Min, she does need a name, we can't just call her sweetheart or other pet names forever."

"You're right. We were thinking of keeping it Rue or changing her name to Tatiana, and personally, I think she looks like a Tatiana. She's so small, We could call her Teeny for short. I know you really liked the name Rue, so that can be her middle name. Teeny Rue Park-Isaacs," Said Minho.

"Teeny it is then. I like that. Hi Teeny" Newt cooed. They brought Teeny home and put her in her nursery and she took a nap. "I can't believe we're actually parents," Newt told Minho as they hovered over her crib. "I know. It's amazing. She's amazing," Minho said. Because of the time difference in England, the small family did not know how late it had gotten. Minho turned around to go get something to eat since they were all hungry after the long flight. As he was leaving the room, he saw the small digital clock on the other side of the room said 12:04 am. It was Christmas morning. "Hey Newt, look at the time," he whispered. Newt broke out into a grin and kissed Minho quickly. "Merry first Christmas, Teeny" They both whispered. They were ready to begin the new chapter of their lives as parents.

/

(A/N: Sorry if I got some of the adoption stuff or baby on a plane stuff wrong, I have never tried to bring a baby across the ocean before and the only thing I have ever adopted is a lizard, so I don't really think it was that similar to adopting a baby. I sort of based it off of what my friends did when they adopted their son, but that wasn't internationally and I wasn't actually there, so I wasn't really sure. I hoped you liked it! Sad that these stories are over, but there will be other stories coming soon that I hope you like! I will miss writing it!)


End file.
